


Lullaby

by madam_mess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: After a failed mission puts Akande in a bad mood, Lucio is there for his boyfriend to patch him up and calm him down.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> A request for cuddly fluffy doomcio from fairtaldes on tumblr.

****Akande’s body was aching from the stress of the battle. Talon’s most recent attack against Volskaya Industries had been intercepted by several agents of Overwatch, one of which, an oversized ape, gave Akande a bit of trouble. The last time Akande fought Winston, he had been unable to escape. This time, he put up a much better fight, but still ordered a retreat as the new head of Overwatch called in his backup. It put the fighter in a foul mood to be bested twice by the same foe. **  
**

Upon returning to Talon’s base of operations, Akande shrugged off the medics rushing to his aid and ordered them not to disturb him as he made his way to his room. Once the door was closed and locked behind him, he glanced over to the bed, not surprised to see a shadowy figure waiting on him. “You know better than to come here right after an attack, Lucio.”

The young man sits up in bed, where he had likely been waiting since the news of the attack reached him. “I heard about Volskaya from Winston’s report back to Gibraltar. He said that he almost bested you and that you ran. I needed to know that you were okay,” he explains calmly, standing up and making his way over to the much taller man.

Akande scoffs at the mention of the scientist that had nearly beaten him a second time. “He is mistaken. I was not running from him. My forces were not able to keep up with me in battle and so I removed them from harm,” as he says this, he pushes past the young musician, not wanting his assistance at the moment. He moves over to the wall beside his bed, easily unlatching the Doomfist gauntlet from his shoulder and hanging it up on the wall hooks.

There were few people in the world that Akande took his prosthetic off in front of. While he was not left defenseless without it, it certainly gave him an edge in battle, one that he was unwilling to be left without around those he did not trust. Lucio would never betray him though.

“If you say so,” The young man says, watching his boyfriend from a distance. “You look like you got pretty beat up today though.”

Akande cuts his eyes over at the healer, trying to hold back his increasing annoyance. “You came here to taunt me then?” he asks sharply, finally turning to face his boyfriend with narrowed eyes.

Lucio rolls his own eyes, not phased by the older man’s harsh tone. He had grown used to it by now as it was all too often that the man would sulk after a mission had not gone his way. “I came here to check on you,” he responds defensively, reaching out and taking Akande’s hand in his own. “Now come here.”

The larger man does not budge for a moment but after some hesitance, allows himself to be maneuvered onto the bed with his head in Lucio’s lap. He bites his tongue as Lucio’s fingers graze lightly over a patch of broken skin above his temple. “You really should let your medics tend to your wounds,” he says knowingly, already reaching from his sonic amplifier by the bedside and turning it on low, watching the skin slowly heal itself. “I’m not always going to be able to come patch you up.”

“I do not ask you too,” Akande says quietly, relaxing as the music slowly eases the pain throughout his body, “In fact, I ask that you do not come here until the dust has settled from our attacks.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lucio says softly, running his fingers across the soft skin of his lover’s neck, to his shoulder, content in feeling the other man beneath the pads of his fingers. “You know that I can’t stay away that long.” The young man goes silent for a moment before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “You should sleep, Akande. You look exhausted.”

Akande was unsure if his tiredness was due to the fatigue of battle, or the comfort he felt in Lucio. The low sounds of his lover’s music played in his ears, tempting him toward sleep. He turns to lift his head from Lucio’s lap, pushing him down gently to also lay down. “I plan on it,” he says with a slow sigh, “be here when I wake up.”

Lucio smiles softly, unable to tell whether it had been a question or a command, but he nods anyway, relaxing as his boyfriend rests his head on his chest. He grins when not much later, the older man is breathing deeply as sleep overtakes him. The musician reaches to his side, turning off the music before resting his hands on his boyfriend’s back, happy to hold him as he rests.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is madam-mess


End file.
